


Questions Natasha Needs Answered

by onyourleft084



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers 2, Black Widow - Freeform, Implied Black Widow/Winter Soldier, Kinda poetry but not really, Marvel - Freeform, Memories, Mjollnir, Short, Train of Thought, getting into Natasha's head, implied Black Widow/Hawkeye, questions Natasha needs answered, takes place in the middle of Tony Stark's party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyourleft084/pseuds/onyourleft084
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Natasha Romanoff pick up Mjollnir? That's not a question she needs answered, but these are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions Natasha Needs Answered

Can Natasha Romanoff pick up Mjollnir?

She doesn't even try, she says that's not a question she needs answered.

No,

The questions she needs answered are far more haunting and pressing.

Like--

Where is Hydra.

How strong are they.

What secrets do they keep.

And how did they get Bucky Barnes?

How did they turn him into what he became

And how did she still end up loving him?

How did she stop loving him?

How?

 

Her parents.

Who were they.

Did they ever think their little girl would grow up into the deadliest assassin in the world?

Did they dream for her?

And her targets, those she killed.

The red in her ledger. 

Their families. 

What about them? 

Where were they?

Did they know? Who she was. What she did and why.

Can she ever begin to explain herself?

Does forgiveness exist for a woman like her, who wakes up in the middle of the night gasping for breath and cursing because the memories never go away?

 

Steve.

What has he seen.

What has he lost.

And what must he think of this world, this messed-up world Natasha's superiors have left behind. 

How does she keep him here, convince him that he needs to go on fighting even when she's running out of reasons herself.

 

And Bruce.

How does he do it.

Exist with the monster inside of him, every day.

How can he live with himself?

She wants to know, desperately.

 

Tony.

For all his swagger, how does he move on?

How is it so easy for him to build the future, when all she's ever done was grab what she could and run as far from the ruins as she can?

How much can he take before his past mistakes break him.

 

Thor.

What is he.

What are his limits.

What does he think?

What would he think if she told him? If he knew that the woman sitting across from in Tony Stark's penthouse, downing vodka like it's her second nature, was no better than his own adopted brother. Lie for lie. Action for cruel action.

What would he do if he knew.

 

And Clint

How did he do it.

How was it so easy for him to spare her life, to offer a second chance.

How does he forgive her for every secret she keeps from him?

How does she protect him. 

How does she never lose him.

 

How does she never lose any of them.

How does she hold the team tight together because they're all she has left.

How does she tell them that.

 

These are the questions Natasha needs answered.


End file.
